The Griff Chronicles
by Hamster Of Doom
Summary: The following of Griff Simmons before he is accepted in the circuit, and the following of his crushes... AKA Claidi Martin.


I always wanted to write about Griff's everyday life before he joined the SSX crew. I thought it would be a ball to do this, simply because there is mucho Griff fans out there and not enough FICS. So here is your fic!  
  
----  
  
"AHHH!" Griff suddenly sprung up from the depths of his peaceful sleep. the alarm rang so loud it was audible next door. He forgot he had to set it to the lower sound level before he went to sleep at 10 pm last night.  
  
Griff got up off of his bed and began to walk across the room, tripping multiple times while at it. (It was exceptionally hard to walk because there was so much clutter on the floor.) The Boy arched his back and picked his Angency Shirt out of the dresser and a Denial cap. The black pants he had were in the corner of the room, piled into the mud-and-grass stained clothes pile. Instead, he just picked out some red cargo pants and began to dress.  
  
Griff walked down the short hallway and past his mom and dad's room, where he heard loud, disturbing growling (most likely his dad's snoring). Into the kitchen he went, where he lazily dragged a box of reeses puffs out from under the cuboard and muched them straight from the box. He was almost asleep and just barely gripping the cereal in his bruised hands.  
  
School started in about twenty minutes, so returning the reeses puffs to their original spot (with the seal open, of course), he walked out of the house with his black bag and walked down the street towards the school.   
  
The sun was already risen high above the horizon and displaying it's light. The street was now a pale grey due to the light. Griff kicked the gravel as he walked, and when he got into the city he started counting how many steps it takes to get across a sidewalk block. (A/N: Somthing I do everyday.) As soon as he got to the school, he stopped in his trail and bobbed his eyes. Another boring day at Metro Park Middle School.  
  
Griff continued into the school. He opened the door into the lobby and went to the middle hallway. Each hallway led to a different wing of the school (the Elementary, Middle, and High schools.) About a block down Griff's locker lay, displaying it's non-cleanliness and grafftied front. The inside had pictures of girls. (Duh, he is Griff. He likes girls, doesnt he? He's a GUY.) He unlocked the padlock and placed his black bag onto the hook towards the bottom.   
  
The hallway had Teenagers scattered everywhere. Everyone was chattering loudly and the teachers were trying not to tear their hair out of their scalps trying to withstand it. Unfortunatley, Griff, unlike most days, was as quiet as a mouse walking through the hallways like a normal student. This caught all of the teachers eyes, and the students' as well.  
  
Taking out his books, Griff closed his locker with a thud and began down the winding hallways to his class. Noticig he forgot his scheduele, he made a quick trip back to his locker. As soon as he arrived in his first class, he nimbly took a seat in the middle of the room.  
  
"Griff, why are you so quiet? It's not like... Griff." A boy in front of him commented, his elbow rested on the back of his chair. Griff was not very drowsy anymore, but he was just in a quiet mood today.  
  
"I'm just... Tired," he lied. "I'm feeling a bit quiet today..." he pretended to yawn.  
  
The bell rang as more students filed into the room. They all picked a seat quietly, while some others fought over the seats in the front. There was playful pushing and shoving, but the teacher procceded to shush them.  
  
Griff proceded to look like he was paying attention, but unfortunatley was dozing off a little bit while Mr. Lempke continued teaching somthing about molecules. Griff was feeling too lazy to noticed what, but he was doing a good job at faking his attentiveness. Sooner or later, the bell rang and students filed to the next class. Griff sat in the back row, where he could'nt be noticed very much by the other students.  
  
This class passed rather fast, a video was shown in which they displayed creative writing tips and boring contraptions about scientific whatcha-ma-callems'. The bell rang once more, where lunch was now being served in the Middle School Cafeteria. Griff was now fully awake and ready for the rest of the day, and ready to eat as well. In the first class his stomach reacted to the reeses puffs from this morning.  
  
He stood in line waiting for his turn. He grabbed a tray from the stack and took a napkin and fork. He got a chocolate milk from the containers and proceded to the lunchladie's areas, where the main meal was served. He served himself to some chicken nuggets and those curly french fries he loved so. He picked his tray back up and walked over to the tables.   
  
He didn't so social today. Though Griff didn't know why. He didn't really care, it wasnice not having a big headache for being so active and social. He usually laughed so hard all morning he had a migrane at lunch. Sitting down, he saw the class beaty, Claidi Martin. Griff like her a lot, didn't really want her as a girlfriend but thought he would be really gifted to have her as one.   
  
She was already sitting down next to her girlfriends, giggling and pointing at the boys who werent 'popular'. They thought Griff was pretty cool, but didn't bother him. Griff forgot about them and started snacking on his Chicken nuggets.   
  
Lunch passed rather quickly, leading to P.E. He ran back to his locker and got his gym bag and ran into the locker rooms next to the gyms and changed into his gym outfit with the other boys. The outfit was a gray t-shirt with his name embroidered onto the left shoulder and a pair of really velvety-soft blue shorts. P.E teachers were the coolest teachers in the school. They never pushed the students to do anything, which was convinient, but Griff refused to do that for his grades' sake.  
  
All they did for Gym's Period was run around in circles, like they were chasing their tails. Then the played tag, which was really pointless because they picked all of the overweight kids who didn't have the ability to run fast. The game had the same kids running everywhere the whole time, never tagging anybody. The kids got an 'honorable mention' for trying. Accually, they didn't even break a sweat.  
  
Gym ended with a sudden twist. A girl named Michella had spained her ankle while attempting to jumprobe in free time. The nurses had to come in with a stretcher and haul her out, while the girls were all gorging their luck wishes into the poor pained girl who was currently bawling her face off.  
  
On their way out of gym, Claidi Marting marched past Griff and nudged him on the shoulder. Griff stopped in his tracks and made a face. He was lovestruck for five seconds, until his friend Aron blew the moment from his grasp.  
  
"Nice." The words went right through his ears. Aron was smirking at Griff with a weird eyebrow movement.   
  
Griff marched down the hallways after the two classes. He walked to his locker, which was luckily near Claidi's. He opened it and found a note slipped through the air vents ont he top and picked it up. It had pretty handwriting on it in a pink gel pen. It said '576-5837 (A/N: fake number, dont call it.)' The signiture was signed 'Claidi 3'. Griff's mouth dropped open, and his day finally had some ups.  
  
---  
  
So, hows chapter 1? Hope you liked it! Please R&R! 3 Shannon 


End file.
